


Quentin Travers Vs Seto Kaiba

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [31]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Crossover, Canonical Alternate Universe, Chess, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e12 Helpless, Games, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Set after Helpless in Season 3. Quentin Travers is challenged to a game of chess by an opponent he thought he'd never face one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quentin Travers Vs Seto Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415477) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



> Hey there! Here’s a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was thinking of Seto Kaiba playing a game of chess, and I imagined his opponent to be none other than Quentin Travers (portrayed very excellently by Harris Yulin) from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :) 
> 
> This takes place after the BtVS Season 3 episode Helpless, but before The Zeppo, so it’s also what I’ve heard some people refer to as “alternate canon”, too.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Quentin Travers Vs Seto Kaiba

His azure eyes wide, Quentin Travers couldn’t help but look across the board in shock at at the person who had strong-armed him into playing a game of chess.

His opponent seemed to be six feet and two inches tall, and had brown hair that seemed to be a mullet in the back. The bangs often hid those sapphire eyes that matched Quentin’s own deep blue ones. Also, they were set in a face that had a strong jawline, and, according to the stories Quentin had heard, also was quite good-looking, especially to the girls and young women. 

Another thing was his opponent’s age. He seemed to be around eighteen years old. Eighteen, Quentin knew, was the age where a Slayer was supposed to be put to the test known as the Cruciamentum, where she would be stripped of her Slayer powers and had to use her brain power to defeat a vampire. If there ever had been a male Slayer, Quentin knew that his opponent, if he had been called as the Slayer, wouldn’t take too lightly to being subjected to the Cruciamentum. Not one bit at all. The thought and mental image of his opponent finding out about the Cruciamentum beforehand and then browbeating Quentin into calling it off caused a shiver to run up and down Quentin’s spine. 

And then there was the issues he had in his life. Losing both of his parents at a young age. Being sent to an orphanage along with his little brother (whose name, Quentin discovered while talking to his opponent, was Mokuba). Finally, there was the man who had adopted them: Gozaburo Kaiba. 

Using his free hand, Quentin gripped the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. His fingers seemed to have a grip that was or could be described as quite vice-like. However, his opponent’s sapphire eyes never missed anything, and simply smirked. For Quentin disliked Gozaburo with a passion that seemed to burn much more brightly than his opponent did. He felt like he knew Gozaburo from the way his opponent spoke of him with anger laced with what could’ve been described as a serpent’s hiss. 

_Apparently, he must be remembering both my stepfather Gozaburo and his intense dislike of him as well._

The thought made Quentin’s opponent’s smirk widen. He had heard about Quentin Travers from none other than the Slayer Buffy Summers. Plus, Buffy had even taken the opportunity to inform (or rather, warn) him about the test that was known as Tento di Cruciamentum itself. 

When told that he himself would probably have to take that very test since he was eighteen himself, Quentin’s opponent had, much to the surprise of Buffy and Giles, expressed himself in no uncertain terms in how he thought about the so-called ‛rite of passage’: “Forget it. I answer to no one except myself. Even Buffy and Giles can too readily testify to that. And besides, this thing you call the Cruciamentum is nothing more than an exercise in cruelty. Also, it just isn’t worth my time. Why would you guys want to strip me of my strength just so I have to use my brain power in order to defeat a vampire in battle? That’s not how I work, and it never will be, either.” 

Quentin mentally shook his head as he remembered those very words. They still stunned him to the core even now. 

“You see, Quentin,” his opponent said suddenly, “I am quite the master when it comes to the game known as chess. I did win a match with the man who later became my stepfather when I was a kid, after all. And let me tell you something here: thinking strategically is a good thing, as well as using one’s brain power to find the answers to riddles and puzzles, as well as solutions to games and tests, too.” 

Quentin knew he would never tell anybody. 

He knew that he would take the secret with him to his grave. 

But there was one thing he knew about his opponent. 

And that was that Seto Kaiba was definitely a great champion when it came to chess.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s that. :) Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
